In the field of digital imaging, it is common to partition a large set of images into smaller clusters of images. For example, a PC or camera may organize a large collection of images into a small number of groups of images similar to each other. To that end, a number of different clustering procedures have been developed, to automatically cluster images based on features of the images.
The performance of a clustering procedure may vary depending on the set of images being clustered. Thus, in some situations it may be better to choose one clustering procedure over another.